


AROOOOOOO

by Elijah_Partridge



Category: Dr. Strangelove: Or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb (1964), Howl - Allen Ginsberg
Genre: Other, Vore, beat poetry, beatnik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/pseuds/Elijah_Partridge
Summary: An beatnik Ode to Vore.Using Allen Ginsberg's Howl as inspiration.





	AROOOOOOO

I saw the best minds of my generation devoured by Hatsune Miku, starving hysterical naked,

dragging themselves through her neck at dawn looking for an escape,

angelheaded hipsters burning alive for the giantess to snack on in the night,

who poverty and tatters and hollow-eyed and high sat up curing in the supernatural darkness of a cold smoker their muscles taking on a desiccated tang,

who bared their brains to Heaven under the El and saw Mohammedan angels slurping from their skulls on tenement roofs illuminated,

who passed through universities watching strange cabals of tenured professors tear strips off their thighs and dine in the faculty lounge,

who were expelled from the academy for erupting crazed from the swollen testicles of an adjunct in an undergraduate philosophy seminar,

who cowered in unshaven rooms in underwear, burning their clothes in wastebaskets to cover their smell from the Terror hunting them through the wall,

who were scraped raw against beards before slurping down throats like oysters in a half shell,

a lost battalion of platonic conversationalists jumping down the stoops off fire escapes off windowsills off Empire State into the snapping jaws of Tony and his pack of junk food furs,

wholey disgorged in vomitoriums left to reassemble their masticated bodies to shuffle rotting onto the pavement,

suffering meat sweats and Tangerian bone-grindings and migraines of excess after being forced to eat their lovers under the glowing eyes of high society,

who broke down crying in white gymnasiums naked and trembling before the furious masturbation of junior varsity coaches,

who howled on their knees in the subway and were dragged off the roof waving genitals and manuscripts by skeletons with impossible physiologies,

who hiccuped endlessly trying to giggle but wound up with a sob behind a partition in a Turkish Bath when the blond & naked angel came up with a burp and splattered on the floor,

who lost their loveboys to the three old shrews of fate the one eyed shrew of the giantess the one eyed shrew that winks out of inappropriate anime and the one eyed shrew that does nothing but sit on her ass and sip the golden stream of the precious bodily essence,

with the absolute heart of the poem of life butchered out of their own bodies good to eat a thousand years.


End file.
